dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightshow Season Two Trailer
Plot The first official trailer for Season Two of Lightshow, premieres April 27th Transcript (Opens with Simon making out with a woman on his desk it turns out to be Sarah Connors) Sarah Connors: Okay Hot pants I really have to go. Simon: Why? Sarah Connors: Because I have a life to go to. Simon: Yeah but why? (From Writer/Director AndrewBrauer as the chorus to the song Infinity Guitars plays) (Molly looks at a paper titled "This is Anarchy", she reads on until she reads aloud a certain line) Molly: (Reads aloud) P.S I may love Simon! Alice seriously what the fuck? Alice: I don't know, ever since he decided to hook up with that bitch who may also be Chad Cop in disguise. (Then it Shows Sarah Connors transforming into Chad Cop) Molly: Okay you know what, you need to get some sleep. Alice: (Grabs the papers on her desk) Wait, I have a whole book. Molly: You wrote a book about your love for Simon? (Then Shows Alice kissing Simon) (Cuts to Molly and Alice's apartment and the door knocks) Molly: And look who's there, how do my breasts look? (Molly shows Alice her breasts) Alice: Serviceable. Molly: That'll do. (Cuts to Molly letting Veronica in) Veronica: So I'm guessing this is you're first time with a woman. Molly: (Slowly) Yeah. Veronica: You know how to make an impression on me you sexy bitch. (The Acclaimed Series returns, then the opening to Dancing On My Own plays) Simon: Thomas, have you ever seen two women have sex? Thomas: No, what's it like? Simon: Okay, imagine my two fists are vagina's. (Simon bumps two of his fists together a couple times, after bumping the fists, Thomas has a thinking expression on his face, and then realizes what he's talking about five seconds later) Thomas: Oh, so that's what Lesbian sex is like. Simon: Yeah, Lesbians have all the luck. (Cuts to Molly in bed) Molly: Oh la la, you done this beFOR……. (Molly screams from an orgasm) (Cuts to Ball Busters) (Alice then walks into the bathroom, as Molly then approaches Thomas) Molly: She found out that Emma has a boyfriend. Thomas: Really? Molly: Yeah, strangely enough it's Chad, the cop Thomas: A cop, really? Molly: Yeah I guess if she dates a cop, she may be able to get away with some crime. (Cuts to Emma meeting up with Chad Cop outside of Ball Busters) Emma: Hell-o officer, do I have the right to remain silent? Chad Cop: No ma'am you certainly don't. (Cuts to Thomas and Michael drinking a beer at the bar) Thomas: How long have you been single? Michael: I have no idea. (Cuts to Simon on the phone) Simon: (On the phone) Wait a minute, you write? Alice: (On the other line) Yeah, I went to College to become an author, but instead I ended up working for you. (Cuts to Alice with a police officer on the street) Police Officer: (Looks at Alice's dress for a few seconds) Ma'am do you know that you're on the most wanted list. Alice: (Confused) What!? Police Officer: We're gonna have to bring you into the station for questioning. (Cuts to Simon going into Alice's bedroom with Alice in her bed) Simon: Hey. Alice: Hey. LIGHTSHOW SEASON 2 APRIL 27TH Category:Trailers